


Asthma

by Shaniamr



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Asthma, Coffee Shop, College Parties, Crazy Patrick Hockstetter, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fighting, Frat Boy! Richie, Homophobia, M/M, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, med majors, pissing (no/con), richie really wants to suck eddies dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: After one fateful night, Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier become closer than ever.Includes a shit ton of college parties, frat boy! Richie, and two boys falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant to be a oneshot but it kind of got away from me. I really don't know exactly where this is going but fuck it if I'm not gonna try to make it good. Some chapters might be short and some might be long.

If there was one thing Eddie Kaspbrak hated most in this world, it would with out a doubt be frat parties. Currently sitting in the living room of the Alpha Tau Omega house, Eddie was seething. Trust Mike Hanlon and Ben Hanscom, two of Eddie’s best friends, to find a way to drag him there. By far the living room was the most crowded of all the rooms, already causing the air quality to be shit. Eddie was relaxing, ie. hiding, on the couch with a red solo cup full of something in his hand. He wasn’t completely sure what was in it, having been handed the cup when he walked in the door. One sniff told him it was full of something strong, and something he definitely wasn’t going to drink. It made for a great conversation stopper though. All he had to do was say he needed to grab more of whatever he had, and he could easily slip away from any conversation he didn’t want to participate in. 

Eddie was still sitting on the couch when a group of guys stumbled over and spread over the rest of the area. All of the guys were obviously pissed drunk, but Eddie did his best to ignore them. Before too long, the group pulled out a blunt and began passing it around themselves. When the guy next to Eddie took his hit, he turned towards Eddie and blew the smoke slightly in his face. 

“Hey, man.” The guy said, holding the joint out towards Eddie. “Wanna take a hit?” 

“I have asthma, so no thanks.” The guy’s bloodshot eyes widened, his pupils dilating. He waved his hands around trying to displace the smoke. 

“No shit, dude! Want us to move somewhere else?” Eddie shook his head, already standing up. 

“It’s all right. I was getting ready to leave anyway.” The stoner dude just nodded his head and turned to pass the joint to one his other friends. Eddie set down his cup of poison and walked away from the couch and the guys hitting it up. 

The only bad thing about the couch was that it was in the furthest corner of the living room, meaning Eddie had to find a way through all the sweaty dancing bodies before he could make it to the kitchen. Eddie was already feeling the effects of the smoke burning his lungs. Even though he hadn’t smoked it himself, it being blown into his face made his asthma try to act up. That was another reason why the couch position didn’t help either, trying to get through the dancing bodies was hard enough when his lungs weren’t already weak. Eddie somehow managed to make it into the mercifully empty kitchen before he had to fumble to get his inhaler out. When Eddie was finally able to get it from his pocket, he took a quick push of the medication. He slowly exhaled before he repeated the process once more. Finally, able to breath somewhat on his own, Eddie rested his forearms on the counter with his head hanging. 

“Wow, Eddie Spaghetti!” Eddie jumped, and spun around. “I didn’t think I literally took your breath away, but I guess I do.” 

And there stood Richie fucking Tozier, smirking and leaning on his arm against the refrigerator. Richie Tozier was the bane of Eddie’s entire fucking existence and the world had a pretty funny fucking way of throwing them together all the fucking time. While they didn’t really share the same circle of friends, they had both declared the same major. This meant that they shared practically all the same classes, because somehow, they took them all at the exact same time. Sure, normally that meant that they would be great friends, and they might have been if Richie wasn’t so fucking annoying. Speaking of annoying, he was still standing there starring Eddie and smirking at him. 

“God, Trashmouth,” Eddie said, fully turning around to look at him. He leaned back against the counter; his arms defensively crossed against his chest. “Do you ever shut your fucking mouth?” 

“Yeah, mostly when its full ya know?” Richie winked, looking Eddie up and down. He met his eyes and flashed him a big grin. “You can always help me out with that if you want?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and look at the counter behind him. There was a bowl of fruit seemingly pushed into the corner, and he grabbed an Apple. He tossed it at Richie’s head, but he caught it before it could make contact. Richie took a large bite out of it, before continuing. 

“Ya know, Eds.” He said, still chomping on the bite of apple in his mouth. He pushed off the refrigerator and made his way toward Eddie. Richie leant down and talked into Eddie’s ear. “I was actually thinking your dick might fill it up a little better.” 

Eddie pushed off the counter and past him, scoffing. He began making his way out of the kitchen before he turned around and smirked at Richie. “I’m sure you think it would, but it seems there isn’t enough room with the foot you already shoved in there.” 

With that statement, Eddie made his way out of the kitchen and out of the frat house all together. He didn’t really want to be there anyway, and he hadn’t seen either of his friends since he got there. The dorms weren’t to far from Fraternity Row and for it being October already, there was barely any chill in the air. He’d rather walk home than wait for Ben and Mike to be done to catch a ride with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They always say you shouldn't be afraid of the dark, but rather whats waiting in it.

It was a stupid Tuesday night, when fate decided to kick Eddie’s ass again. He had been late closing the campus coffee shop he worked at, and he didn’t have his bike with him. He also stupidly declined any offer of a ride, claiming that it wasn’t but a twenty-minute walk to his dorm room and it wasn’t that cold for November. Turns out that it definitely is that cold for a November night and Eddie barely even had an appropriate jacket to keep him warm. Eddie was half frozen as soon as he walked out of the back door, stopping to lock it made him even more cold. Eddie put his keys in his pocket and shoved his hands under his armpits before he started in the direction of his dorm building. It was so cold that Eddie could see his breath coming out in white puffs but staying in constant motion helped keep the cold at bay at least somewhat. The cold might have slowed him down a little bit, but it would take him to much longer than normal to get home. 

He had been walking for about ten minutes before he was jumped. Eddie was walking past on of the administration buildings when the jackasses pushed him to the ground. Eddie couldn’t tell how many there were at first, as they seemed to be taking turns kicking him in the back. He couldn’t figure out who they were either, until one of them told the other to hold him up. The bastard picked him up like he was told and held him with his arms behind his back. Eddie looked up through his fringe to see who his attackers were and wasn’t too surprised to see Henry Bowers smiling devilishly at him. That must mean either Patrick Hocksetter or Belch Huggins was the one holding him up. 

“What the fuck do you want Bowers?” Eddie tried to struggle back from the arms holding him back, but they just tightened in response. He settled on glowering at Bowers instead, glaring with a force that he wished could kill him. 

“What not excited to see me?” Bowers said, stepping closer into Eddie’s personal space. He slid a finger down his face, dragging his nail against the skin. “Just wondering what a fag like you is doing wondering these streets so late at night. Don’t you know someone might be lurking around? You might get hurt Eddie boy.”

Bowers fixed him with a dark look and pulled Eddie’s head back with a hand in his hair. Eddie kicked at his shins and spat in his face. Bowers stepped back and wiped a hand across his face, smearing the spit. He reared his hand back and Eddie could feel the heat of his hand as it hit his face. Eddie turned his face back to glare at him, scowling. 

“Your gonna learn that you have no place around this fucking campus soon enough Kaspbrak.” Bowers said, sneering. He smirked as he leaned down to whisper in Eddie’s ear. “I’ll be happy to teach you as many times as it takes to get it through that thick fucking skull of yours.” 

“Fuck you Bowers!” Eddie screamed, smashing his forehead into his nose. He noted with satisfaction that it caused it to start gushing blood, he quickly did the same to whoever was that was holding him up, breaking from their grasp as they went to grab their nose. Eddie made to leave as fast as possible, but his victory was short lived. One of the two grabbed him back they back of his shirt and threw him on the ground, kicking him in the stomach. 

“Looks like were gonna have to teach this fag a lesson, aren’t we Henry?” Eddie squinted up at who was speaking. So that solved the mystery of who the other asshole was. Patrick fucking Hocksetter. He should have known is was him. Where Henry was, Patrick was surely right behind him. Henry obviously agreed with him and they started kicking Eddie wherever their feet could get. Eddie curled in on himself and he prayed that this would be over soon. It seemed to go on forever, and they didn’t just keep it to kicks either. Sometimes one of them would reach down and pull him up by his hair before punching him in the face. Other times, one of them would hold him up while the other punched at his torso. 

Eddie was unsure of how long this had been going on, or how much longer he could take it. He was curled in the fetal position, crying his eyes out and begging for something to end the never stopping kicks. Finally, he began to feel himself lose consciousness and the kicks began to lose their enthusiasm. Before he could fully lose himself to the unconscious, he felt something warm and wet spread over his body, seeping in through his clothes. And then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these updates keep coming so slowly. Classes are starting up for me again soon so hopefully I can keep the motivation going. Remember to please keep leaving comments and kudos as they really motivate me. Also tell me if their is any specific things you want me to incorporate into this. You can also talk to my on tumblr at asteriodbill and tell me your favorite headcannons!  
xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos and comments if you liked it. Also tell me if there is anything you want to see!


End file.
